Port Phasmatys
Ectophial Charter Ships |guild = None |race = Ghosts |map = }} Port Phasmatys (pronounced "Faz-mat-iss" ) is a small coastal town located to the far east of the swamp region of Morytania, to the very far north-east of the RuneScape realm of Gielinor, and east of Canifis. The town is especially notable for the Ectofuntus directly north of its gates, its brewery (one of only two in the game), and its furnace, whose distance to a bank is the shortest in all of Gielinor(except for Edgeville but that requires Varrock Easy Diary to use.) There are two main entrances: one from the west, and another from the north. Prior to completion of the Ghosts Ahoy quest, entry to the town requires two ecto-tokens while wearing a ghostspeak amulet. After the quest the player may enter the town at no cost, and a ghostspeak amulet is no longer needed unless you wish to talk with the ghosts. A ghostspeak amulet is recommended to access the bank, but not needed if you use the "quick-bank" option. Alternatively, players can arrive on a charter ship. The town is populated by ghost characters, and an Amulet of Ghostspeak is needed to talk to the majority of the inhabitants. The town features heavily in the Ghosts Ahoy quest. As of 9 November 2009 a remove roof issue with the pirate ship north of Port Phasmatys has been corrected. Port Phasmatys is the only place in RuneScape where players can wear a bedsheet, which is obtained in the Quest Ghosts Ahoy. History The exact date when Port Phasmatys was built is unknown. But it is widely believed that Port Phasmatys was created somewhere around the year 1777 of the fourth age, when many Misthalanian settlers left their homeland for a new life in Morytania. Phasmatys was a busy market town and was in trade with many places of Gielinor and maybe even the mysterious eastern lands, and was one of the most successful and famous ports on Gielinor until the Vampyres from the Sanguinesti region started to demand Blood tithes on the residents. The people in Port Phasmatys hopeless turned to Necrovarus, a stranger from the Eastern Lands who somehow knew about the existence of a substance called Ectoplasm below the town's temple. He ordered the citizens to dig beneath the temple until they found the lake of ectoplasm. Necrovarus used this ectoplasm to create the ectofuntus which, in turn, created a powerful barrier around the port. this barrier made the vampyres unable to invade the town. But it made the citizens also unable to leave the town. And with the lack of resources, the citizens died one by one. But even the spirits of the citizens were unable to leave the town because of the barrier. Necrovarus, who planned all this, took control over the town. And was using the power of the ghosts and the ectofuntus for his own evil purposes until an adventurer stopped him in Ghosts Ahoy. Transportation One of the rewards from the Ghosts Ahoy quest is the Ectophial, which is a simple, one-click teleport that teleports players right to the Ectofuntus. This is the quickest and most convenient way to access Port Phasmatys. A fairy ring (code ALQ) is located to the west of town. Players can also use the charter ship transport system to travel to or from Port Phasmatys. Points of interest Bank There is a Bank in Port Phasmatys to the south-east, and players may use the "quick-bank" option even without an amulet of ghostspeak. Some players like to train Firemaking in Port Phasmatys because it is reasonably quiet and contains a long east-west stretch of road. Ectofuntus .]] After starting the Ghosts Ahoy quest, players can worship the Ectofuntus to receive four times Prayer experience for every bone. It is a bit of effort, walking up and down with buckets and empty pots, but well worth it for this skill as it is very hard to train. This is even more worthwhile when using expensive dragon bones or better. Completing the quest will help immensely, as players can use the ectophial to teleport back and forth, and bank at the town if needed. *''Collect slime'' - take empty buckets and enter the trapdoor near the Ectofuntus, and travel down the stairs. There is an Agility shortcut here that will shorten the journey considerably. At the bottom of the stairs is a pool of slime; players can use empty buckets with them. *''Crush bones'' - take bones and empty pots and go up the stairs near the Ectofuntus. Use the bone grinder to grind the bones and collect the contents in the pots. *''Worship the Ectofuntus'' - players should now have buckets of slime and pots of bonemeal in their inventory. Just click on the Ectofuntus to worship it, and receive Prayer experience. Players will need to talk to the disciples when the Ectofuntus is full to receive some ecto-tokens. They can then worship again. * Many players use an amulet of glory or a ring of duelling to teleport to a bank, as it is faster than running to the bank in Port Phasmatys. Another method of banking is to teleport to Daemonheim using a Ring of kinship . There is a small ectofuntus in need of repairs inside one of the boats in Port Phasmatys, which is used as a power source. Furnace Phasmatys has one of the closest furnaces to a bank in the game, third only to those in Edgeville and Neitiznot, making it popular for players training Smithing or Crafting. The Green Ghost inn and brewery There is one inn in town, The Green Ghost. It is torn apart like the rest of the buildings, and currently houses Robin Hood. There is also a brewery in the basement, which members can use via the Cooking skill to make their own ales. It is one of only two breweries in the game, the other being in Keldagrim. Players may buy ale yeast from Metarialus there for 5 ecto-tokens, though they must supply their own empty pot. Farming patch There is a vegetable and herb patch used in the Farming skill just to the west of the town. Lyra can look after crops for players here. There is also a farming shop where players can buy the usual items for use in farming, as well as undead cows and chickens. Port Phasmatys general store in exchange for coins.]] There is a general store in Port Phasmatys, located in the south-west part of the town. The pots and buckets in the store can be handy for praying at the Ectofuntus or brewing ales in the brewery. Some of the ghosts require payment in ecto-token, which is the currency of the town, though the shop still uses coins. Inhabitants Non-player characters All of the ghosts within Port Phasmatys' walls (with the exception of Gravingas and some citizens) are shorter than the player. *Pirate Pete *Bill Teach *Robin Hood *Ak Haranu, who sells bolt racks, the ammunition for Karil's crossbow from the Barrows *Necrovarus *Velorina *Gravingas *Droalak *Melina *Ghost disciple *Ghost bankers Monsters *Vampires can be found to the west of the town. *Tortured Souls outside the walls. *Bats can be found around the town. *Leeches can be found in the Haunted Woods west of the town. Quests The following quests are involved with Port Phasmatys: *Animal Magnetism *Cabin Fever *Ghosts Ahoy (started in Port Phasmatys proper) *Making History *Rocking Out *Rum Deal Players will need ecto-token during Animal Magnetism, Ghosts Ahoy, and Rocking Out. Music The following music tracks are unlocked in Port Phasmatys: * The Other Side * Shipwrecked * Phasmatys * Brew Hoo Hoo Trivia * If you enter port phasmatys wearing the Christmas 2009 ghost outfit, the following message appears: "The ghosts eye you suspiciously and recognize that you are masquerading as one of them". * Phasmatys might come from the Latin word "Phasmatis," which means spirit. * When you wield an amulet of ghostspeak near the ghost next to the market stalls, Gravingas will change positions. * The Ghost Villagers are much smaller than player characters. References es:Port Phasmatys nl:Port Phasmatys fi:Port Phasmatys Category:Cities * Category:Morytania